Even Angels Fall
by dysFUNctionalSYNdrome
Summary: I want all of you, or absolutely nothing. It's been 4 years since we fled the field, and now all we have was each other. What happens when that becomes not enough? Unwanted feelings never failed to complicate things. JXN's life after the Cullens' defeat.
1. The End Of August

**I don't own the characters. I don't even own my car. Please don't sue me.**

Okay, so Alice ended up being too late, and the Volturi had no proof that Nessie wasn't an immortal child. The Volturi ended up fighting everyone in the end of Breaking Dawn (in my story, anyway) and Jacob got away with Renesmee.

...

NPOV

I watched the cluster of children disappear onto the bus, laughing in loud bouts and waving goodbye to their parents. I hated the end of August. All the kids got to go back to school, and I got to once again watch them go and learn about wonderful things and new worlds...none of them ever having to do with vampires or werewolves. How naive they were, and I was jealous. I pressed my hands against the glass, and looked behind me. Speaking of werewolves...

"Nessie, stop looking at me like that." Jacob glared at me, and in return, I gave him my best puppy face. It must have worked, because his face softened and his hand rubbed behind his neck, obviously guilty. "Aw, come on, Ness. You know why..."

I huffed. I did know why. I didn't like the reason. It was because I grew much faster than the children I had been watching. I was so much different than them. I was four years old this year, but already looked like I was 12. In no more than two years, I'd be fully grown. That wasn't the only difference between those other kids and me. I kinda' also occasionally had an undying urge to kill them and suck the blood from their veins until they were dead, but why go into details?

I turned around and sat down the right way, crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap. I didn't look at him, and he didn't look at me. Or.. at least.. he tried not to. He really wasn't fooling anyone. I glanced at him long enough to notice his eyes watching my feet as they swung back and fourth, bouncing, their swinging interrupted by the couch. He then looked at my face, cracking a humble little smile.

"You know... most kids don't even like school." His voice was soft, apologetic.

I pushed myself off the couch and went to him, my palms reaching for his face, ready to show him the contrary I had just seen with my own eyes when he grabbed my wrists and held them together and away from his face, all in one of his big hands. He pulled me to him and I fell on his lap.

"That's one of the reasons why I can't let you be around people, Nessie! You have to learn how to talk like a normal person!" He sat me in an upright position on his leg and kept a hand on my back. My hands were released.

"I know how to talk." My voice sounded weird to me. I didn't use it much; talking seemed like a waste of time when I could just show people what I wanted to say, and make things move quicker.

"What are people going to say about your little mind pictures?" He gave me the 'I-got-you-there' look, and I crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't... do that around them. Just you." My voice squeaked at the end. God, was I out of practice. I sounded like a spaced-out chipmunk. The worst part was that he noticed it too. But of course he did... there wasn't a single little God-forsaken irritating little detail he didn't notice about me. This had pissed me off more often than not. His laughter came in an irritating little chuckle, but there was something else in his voice too. Something almost hesitant. Nervous. I pressed my hands against his face and let him see how happy the kids were to be on the bus, to be with their friends, to be going to school to learn...I wasn't about to give up so easily.

He shifted a bit. And then he frowned. "That's different. Of course things look better on the outside. It's the first day; they won't always be that ridiculously psyched about going to school. Yanno' something? The only time I liked going to school was days I could fake sick and go home. Not a hard thing to do when your skin is unnaturally warm...naturally."

I gave him a funny look. "Shouldn't one-oh-eight mean you're dead?"

He just shrugged. "Dead people don't have to go to school."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe staying in school would have been a good idea for you."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I grinned a toothy grin, threatening to bite him. I parted them and lowered my face towards his arm. Before I could reach, he scooped me into his arms and held me with one hand, tickling my ribs insanely with the other. I screamed with bouts of laughter.

"Ahaa.. okay stop... hahahaaaa! Nonono Ja-ha-ke stop! Please! STOOOOOOP! Ja- JA-Ahaahaaaaaaaaaha! JAKE OHMIGODSTOP!" The hand left me and my chest was heaving from the laughter. It took me seconds to recover. I was ready to pounce on the stupid mutt when I felt something tighten around my neck, choking me for a brief second. I reached behind my neck and grabbed the heart that hung from the tiny gold chain and held it tight. Jacob looked at my hands, and then looked at me. His arms tightened around my body. I don't know what my face must have shown, but Jake was rocking me back and fourth and stroking my hair. I felt his hot breath in my locks as I nuzzled into his warm muscular chest. "Jake.. what was she like?"

I felt his chest rise and then fall in a heavy sigh. The movement should have stirred me, but I was lost in thought. I was thinking about my mother. Jacob stretched. "Don't you remember her?" What a dumb question, dog. Of course I remembered her. I remembered the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, the way her voice could always glide across my mind and carry me away to sleep when the nightmares had become especially bad. I remembered hunting in the field with her. I remembered her protecting me from the vampire that was showing her how to use her power. I even remembered being inside her, and her defending me from my father, Carlisle and... Jacob. It seemed impossible... but I had an excellent memory, and it wasn't very long ago. My most recent memory... I remembered her saying goodbye to me that fateful day. I remembered the first time she held me, her hair all matted and blood all over her peach pale skin. And then the memories stopped dead. Nothing. Blank. I hadn't realized my hand was placed against Jacobs chest until I snapped back to reality. Jacob was watching these images in my mind. He knew what I remembered about her, and what I wanted to know. What was my mother like when she was human?

"She was a wonderful woman, Ness. She loved you very much." Jake smiled and shrugged.

I frowned. "That isn't what I meant."

He sighed. "She was beautiful. She was really a special girl. Clumsy and thickheaded sometimes... But other times..." He trailed off, then his eyes snapped back, looking at me like he'd just noticed me in the room after all this time. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You were up all night!"

My hand loosened around the heart, my thumb and index finger tracing the sides of it as my hand fell to my lap. I was tired, but I didn't want to stop reminiscing about my mother. She was the light... She was everything. There was never a more passionate woman. It figured that something so wonderful was to be taken away from me at such an early age. No one was allowed to have everything, and I was no doubt overly spoiled to have someone as amazing as her for a mother. My mother wanted me, and at one time she was the only one. She loved me before anyone else. Someone who loved me so much... I could have had her forever. Of course they couldn't let that happen, now could they? I'd been hogging her, and now... no one got her. My family was all gone, and it was all my fault. They'd died protecting me. They'd died defending me against a false claim. The people who loved me had died in vein.

I slipped out of Jake's arms to think about what was next. The pack. Jake had also lost everyone. For me. Leah, Seth, Sam, and many others. As far as we both knew, they were all dead. Jake took me and ran once my mother screamed, and we ran so fast that it was hard for me to stay on his back. The air lifted me, and I gripped my tiny hands tighter to his fur... that was standing straight up from complete horror. I looked to him. He was still looking at me. I knew he knew what I was thinking about. Those were real tears in his eyes. "Jake... I'm.."

"Shh. Stop."

I thought about the airport. Jacob pacing around and trying to hold himself together, every few seconds his eyes darting back to me. I was looking though the bag my mother had put on my back as she was preparing to leave me forever. Letters for Charlie, Renee, Billy...Some papers to make life easier, and about four hundred thousand dollars.  
We'd mailed the letters right away, as soon as we'd gotten settled in this comfy little bungalow in northern Rio De Janeiro. We were right by the beach, and I remember being so amazed at the starry night sky. It was much different than home. Billy and Charlie knew that we left. Were they waiting for us to come back?

Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "What are you going to do in school anyway? Hate to break it to you, kiddo... your Spanish isn't that great." Of course it wasn't, because I was never allowed to leave the house. Never allowed to leave his sight. Sometimes he'd take me places, but never around any people, so I never really had the opportunity to educate myself about the country's language. Jacob was always afraid that someone might see me, and recognize me. Even if I wasn't an immortal child, I fled a Volturi execution... injustice or not, that's a death sentence.

"No, no... I don't want to go to school _here_." I bit my lip. "Jacob. I want to go to Forks."

...

**To be continued soon. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Reviews are love.  
**

**-Ri**


	2. Eight in the Morning

**Once again, I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter Two! And I did put the flashbacks in italics this time, I do understand how the last chapter was a bit confusing with Nessie's memories and all that. What isn't in italics is the thoughts in her mind when she is thinking about the past, because it was happening now, and not then... Make sense? I don't know. I'm sorry! That is a bit confusing. Thanks for the criticism, it's totally appreciated! Every piece of feedback I get helps me become better in the future.**

Chapter 2

NPOV

We both sat there for what seemed like ages in complete silence. Usually Jacob was an open book, but I couldn't read his face this time at all. It was quiet long enough for me to question whether or not he had heard me, so I raised my hand and caressed his cheek, the copper skin hot under my fingertips. I thought about my Forks. First about the Cullen house. Big, beautiful, all lit up in it's glory. I thought about the staircase, and the glass back walls that saw right into the woods. And then my cottage, which had a more thorough tour in my mind, because it had actually been mine... well, ours then. I thought about the beams going across the ceiling, and the fireplace... and then the place where I was put to bed every night to sleep.

My hands lowered into my lap, and I slumped. Jacob's face fell. Could he really be surprised that I remembered so well? I blinked, and then my hand went back to show him something else.

_"It's your new room Renesmee." My mother had the most beautiful voice ever. "Isn't it neat"  
The responding voice squealed in approval.  
"Only the best for our little family." My father's voice came from behind her, and I saw him whisper something in her ear. Bella looked to him and smiled, and then looked back to me.  
"The happiest little family in the world." She kissed my forehead. A door slammed in the distance, and a tall black-haired figure was standing in the door. "Hey, what's up?"_

My hands fell once more and I huffed in irritation. Being mad at Jacob for something that had happened five years ago wasn't exactly fair, but I couldn't help it. I didn't get to have much time with my mother, and I had maybe a couple memories of her without him somewhere in the picture.

"And what would you call that?" Jacob leaned all the way back against the couch, and I crawled beside him.

I glanced over. How could I ever put feelings like this into real words? There would never be a correct language to express the longing I felt every day to be in my mother's arms again. "I... I miss her, I guess."

"Forks?" He glared at me in disbelief.

"And Forks too. Jake, please... Even if it's just... I have to see it with my own eyes."

"Absolutely not, Nessie. It's way too risky. Maybe when you're older."

I felt the defeat coming on already. "You're supposed to give me whatever I want."

He snorted. I knew a losing battle with him as quickly as it came, but this time I wasn't giving up. What if they'd have lived? Of course they wouldn't have come after me. They'd be bringing the enemy to me that way. My mother would never put me in any kind of danger. What if they had won the fight? They still couldn't have killed all of the leading Italy force, could they? If they had, someone was definitely still looking for me. Looking for them, looking for us. It was a fat chance, but I had to know. I just had to.

I heard the television click on. Jacob was anxious for me to drop the subject. I couldn't blame him; it was hard to do the right thing when your every instinct curbed around another's desires, especially when you strongly disagreed to them. I slipped off the couch and headed upstairs, unnecessarily holding onto the side banister. The bungalow wasn't that big; upstairs it cut off into a short hallway with a bathroom at the top of the stairs, and two bedrooms across from each other. My bed was all white with a canopied top, with little pink fabric butterflies sticking all over the thin white material. I had the ocean view, and from my window you could see the bend of the coast and colorful sailboats that drifted toward the horizon. It was a nice place, perfect for just the two of us. I never wanted to leave. Well... I guess that wasn't entirely true.

I fell over the massive pile of stuffed animals and pillows that had currently resided on my bed. It was still very early in the morning, and there'd be nothing worthwhile to do while all the kids were in school. I heaved a sigh. I didn't care about going to school so much as I did about being normal. Barely a day went by where I wasn't fighting with something out of my control, whether it be my own urges, or my stupid other half's. I know he wanted to change and run around as often as he could, and I wanted that for him. I sure as hell didn't want him to start aging on me. I don't want him to be succumbed to this damned planet forever, however, I wasn't ready to lose Jacob just yet. And let me tell you. Living with a werewolf isn't so bad; you really get used to the smell.

I heard his footsteps trod lazily up the steps and I closed my eyes. I heard the feet stop at my door. "Faker." I opened one eye to peer at him. He smiled bashfully at me. "You comin' to bed?" It was eight in the morning, but he'd been speaking my language.

My bed was cozy, but it was just for looks. Whenever I tried to sleep alone, I was awoken by the nightmares Jacob insisted I'd inherited from my mother. I'd creep in Jake's room in the middle of the night and crawl to him, scared. He'd given up trying to make me stay in my room without much of a fight after a couple months of this, and the habit stuck ever since. I flung my feet over the side of my bed and pushed myself off, following him into the other room. The bed was bigger; a king size, I was sure. It would have to be to fit all of Jake, and his feet would still hang off the end of the bed. I'd put a chest at the foot of the bed and stacked a pile of blankets on it for him to rest his feet. Half the time he just ended up kicking the neatly-folded pile of blankets onto the floor and his feet would hang freely anyway. He never had an easy time staying still when he slept.

We laid there, he was facing me, watching me look at the ceiling. He was adorable when he looked at me that way. I turned my body to face him, laying on my side as well. "I was serious about Forks."

He just cracked a smile at me. "As serious as you were about going to school?"

My brows furrowed. "Jake." I made the word a warning. I can't believe he would mock me at a time like this! ... Well yeah, maybe I can.

"Sure, sure." He yawned.

I stretched my foot over and kicked him.

"Hey hey!" He scooted back. "None of that. Watch where that leg is going, if you don't mind. And this conversation was over before it was began. Go to sleep."

I growled, but I was suddenly too tired to argue back. My head hit the pillow and stayed for all of two seconds when my drift was interrupted by the clicking of the front door. My head snapped up. "Who the he-"

"SHH. It's just Gloria."

I gave him a disgusted look of disbelief. "You gave her a _key_?!"

He shrugged the shoulder he wasn't laying on, and I heard the inferior footsteps coming up the stairs. "Helloooo? Anybody home?" Gloria was our cleaning lady, among other things. She was a tall tan blond with a disgustingly perfect body shape and full pink lips. Jacob had been all too curious about the Children of the Moon when we'd first moved here, but it wasn't too long before one of them found him. Incidentally, she did a great job with laundry and other la-de-da stuff around the house, so Jacob hired her to be our full-time caretaker. That wasn't why I hadn't liked her...

"Up here Glor." Jacob sat up half-way, propping himself up on his elbows. I scowled at the nickname. "Be nice," he whispered.

Gloria glided into the room, her heavily-painted face lighting up at the sight of us. Her eyes set on Jacob, and she strode over to the other side of the room and knelt down to brush a strand of shoulder-length hair out of his face before plant a kiss on his lips. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. She went over to meet my gaze, and knelt down. Her smile was bright and bubbly, and her voice then became octaves higher than it should have been. "Hi Vanessa!"

I flashed my teeth at her, mocking an imitation of her enthusiasm. "Hi Glor-i-a!" She giggled and focused her attention back on Jacob. MY Jacob.

"Babe, just letting you know, I took the papers that were on the table and..." I couldn't listen to her talk anymore. Her voice was frying my brain. No one should ever have to hear this at eight in the damn morning. It was injustice. "...So if you need help finding anything you can call me on my..." Her teeth were so white. That had to be fake. Did she paint them? "...And just let them dry in there for a while and they should be done. Oh yeah! And little Nessie. I almost forgot!" She reached into a blue jean purse she'd been carrying and pulled out this atrocious pink thing and threw it at me. "It's a dress! You just grow so fast it's hard to shop for you anymore! You should come shopping with me sometime. It would be so much fun."

I looked at the garment, and then at her. "Hey thanks... Gloria." I flashed her a smile. She smiled back at me while popping a foot into the air, along with a black six-inch stiletto. Who wore those to clean houses? She sprang out the door.

I laid back down. "Since when do I wear pink?"

Jacob mumbled beside me. He was way ahead of me. "Freakin' weird, isn't she?"

"Your girlfriend."

--

**Love it? Let me know! I love knowing people are liking my stories. And hell, even if you don't like it... Let me know what I can do to improve! Thanks!**

**-Ri**


	3. I Give Up

**I still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Three!**

**So far I only have two reviews, and both are from the same person (thank you very much, puppetxlove). Come on people, that's pathetic. I see how many hits I'm getting, I know you're reading! Now review! Reviewing isn't just to make me happy, you know. It's also for your benefit. I write taking my reviews into consideration, answering any questions and fixing any plot mishaps as I go. Reviewing helps you for better entertainment, and it also encourages me to keep writing for you! So come on. Show Ri some love.**

JPOV

When I woke up the sun was still shining though the bedroom window, and Nessie still slept at my side, out cold. I took a few minutes to admire the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed. Every time I look at her, I swear she's grown another inch. They say kids grow fast, but I know this is ridiculous. I sat up and lifted myself from the mattress carefully in hopes of not disturbing her. The television was on downstairs, and that made me sit back down. Go away, I thought while I regretted very quickly ever having given Gloria a key to the house. I normally would have slept until morning of the next day with how long I'd gone without sleep, but sleep wasn't easy with something else on my mind. Forks was an issue I was planning to be able to push off for at least another three or four years, so I hadn't prepared much for what was going to happen when the issue was forced into my face prematurely.

"Morning, Gloria." I was groggy coming down the stairs, and my head spun. I must have only been asleep for a few hours.

"Good _afternoon_, sleepyhead." Or... maybe not. Her smile was beaming. Her shoes were off, and one leg was up on the couch, with a skinny tan arm around it. Should have never given her the key. I thought it might help when Nessie and I were sleeping if she came in and did her work and left, but I never thought about her actually being here when I woke up. I was suddenly grateful that Ness had been asleep. Otherwise, I'd be hearing it right about now. She didn't like Gloria, though Gloria seemed to adore her. Nessie would have hated anyone I'd tried to date. It wasn't easy for me to try to lead a normal life. How suspicious would it look to see a twenty-something year old male and a preteen girl living in the same house, sharing the same bed, and looking nothing like each other? People jump to conclusions instantly. With Gloria over here, it offered peace of mind to a lot of the neighbors, and the very last thing I want in the world is to have Nessie taken from me all because some asshole finds my intentions unpure. They'd find a reason to take her away, and it didn't help at all that we were both Americans. Some people thought it was neat. Others... and I do mean most others... didn't like it at all.

I was using the poor girl. As wrong as I knew it was, I'd told her from the very beginning that my time, love, and devotion would be solely for Nessie. She seemed to understand, but I didn't think the werewolves, or 'Children of the Moon' imprinted on people the way shapeshifters--I cringed at the word, I now had yet another word to get used to applying to myself--did. Trying to explain that to someone who doesn't know anything about it is like trying to explain colors to a blind man. That, and it would be misinterpreted into feelings that you shouldn't ever have with a thirteen-year-old. That was what I was mostly worried about.

"Coffee, Jake?" Gloria followed me into the kitchen.

"What? Oh. No, thanks. I don't need it." I needed to sleep again soon.

Her head cocked to the side as she leaned against the door ledge. "Well, that's too bad. I made it especially for you."

Now I really didn't want any coffee. For all I know she could have put some freaky ass date rape drug in there or something. I wouldn't put it past her. As hard as she's been trying, we still haven't done anything sexual yet. Sure, I'd make her think we were getting close... but she makes up reasons in her head that should apply to me of why I don't want to, most of the time. Usually she thinks it's because she thinks Nessie will hear, or something. It's not like Nessie ever left for school or anything or ever went out of the house... so we remained abstinent. That must have been unusual for her, due to the fact that we'd already been 'dating' a solid four months.

I plopped down on my couch with a tall glass of ice water, hoping I'd get sleepy again before I finished it. Gloria of course followed me, sitting down on the end of the couch closest to where I was, and crossed her legs. I looked over at her, and shook my head to myself. The water felt wonderful the first sip, and actually was cold enough to wake me up even more. I lowered my glass to the coffee table.

"Ah ah ah!" Gloria threw a coaster at me, and crossed her arms. "I know it's your house, but you don't have to be such a pig."

I stuck my tongue out at the blond and grabbed the thing, shoving it under the glass before I set it down. "Ooo, a ring on the coffee table. Oh my god, call the police! The horror! The- Ow!" The pillow that had connected with my head fell to the floor at my feet. I snorted, and leaned back. "Well. That was uncalled for. Don't you have a home to go back to?"

She straightened. "Yeah, wanna' go back with me?" She stood up and winked at me, carrying the glass of whatever it was she was drinking that probably came from my fridge into the kitchen and I heard it settle in the sink. She strode back in the room to stand in front of me, waiting for me to answer the question I thought had been rhetorical.

"I really can't. Nessie will be up soon, no doubt."

"You shouldn't worry so much about Vanessa. She's very much a woman. Very grown up."

She was? When did that happen? I sure as hell hadn't noticed. I believe I'd be the very first to notice Nessie all grown up. _You just don't get it, do you?_ "I can't help it. Ever since her parents-"

"Oh you poor thing!" She hugged me, but it was odd. With her standing up, my head was pressed firmly against her chest. I wasn't sure that this was accidental. "You're not over her mother, are you?" I felt my eyes widen. I wasn't prepared for that one.

I managed to squirm out of her grasp and... Fix my hair. Nessie said it looked good long, and ever since I've grown it out, I've been paying a lot more attention to it. Normally, I'd just have thrown it up in a ponytail and left it alone for the rest of the day. But now.. I wanted it to look nice for her every minute of the day. My eyes went to Gloria's face. She was pouting at me. "Uh.. Well..."

"Well! I think..." She pushed me back on the couch, and jumped into my lap. "That is..." She leaned down so that she was laying on my chest now. My hands gripped the back of the couch. "So sweet of you. It's so nice that Vanessa has such a loving, caring...sexy..." Her legs scissored my lap, and she leaned up to kiss me. I didn't realize I was leaning away from her until her head came up and she was looking at me with that look that made her look like a lost Pomeranian. "What's wrong?"

I caught a glimpse of curly brown hair behind the platinum blond, and my eyes widened. Nessie. She was giving me a death glare, very similar to the ones Edward used to give me when I'd done something stupid to Bella to piss her off. I'd seen that look a lot. She jumped the last step, and the whole floor shook a little. "I'm going swimming." She was gone out the door, just like that.

I'd forgotten the woman on my lap and sprang for the door, leaving Gloria on the floor behind me. I turned around once I'd heard the thump, but she was already standing, straightening the wrinkles out of her dress. I winced. "S-sorry."

"I should get going."

I paid no attention to her. I was already sticking my head out the door, looking for my Nessie. I heard the woman inside clear her throat from behind me. I spotted her while a wave of relief swept over me. "She's on the beach...she's fine, she's on the beach." Nessie was in the daylight. She never went out in the daylight. What if her skin started to sparkle? It was all I could do to hold myself in the door and keep from rushing to her, scooping her up and cuddling her. Nessie was so beautiful, such a wonderful young lady. Why was she out in the daylight?! Oh Nessie, please be careful...

Gloria cleared her throat louder, annoyed this time. "I really, really need to go."

But I was already gone. I was running to the shore I'd just seen Renesmee disappear off of. I stood at the edge of the water, and smiled when I saw her eyes lock on me with a little grin. I smiled at her and waved... like an idiot. She had that effect on me. The little girl turned around and swam out. I watched her until it was hard to keep my eyes on her, and the sun made me squint. I could barely make out a little brown head, even with my keen vision. "Hey hey hey hey!! Not so far! Come back in a little!" Nothing. I couldn't see her anymore. My heart throbbed, and I was taking deep breaths to calm myself. _She probably just went under the water... nothing to worry about...nothing.._

Before I knew it I was in the water, flailing toward her. I dunked my head under and pushed myself off the first sandbar, jetting my body out further. I was out so far that I couldn't see the beach anymore though the waves, and I spun around, looking for the little girl. Shit.

"NESSIE!!" I splashed, letting her know where I was. "NESSSIIIIEEE!!" Oh God. Oh God. Where is she? Where.. My breaths caught in my throat, and my diaphragm bunched up, making it difficult and excruciating to breathe. I went under and spun around, searching, splashing and flailing. I came back up to take another tight gasp of air when something wrapped around my ankle and drug me under. I saw her smiling face under the water. Bubbles of the last breath I'd been holding came out of me, and I was sinking. I let myself drift to the bottom and I pushed myself off the sandy floor, catching the little girl on my way up. She giggled in my arms as we broke though the surface. I searched her eyes for something else... maybe she was still bitter about earlier? But there was nothing but laughter in her eyes. I tensed as best as I could through the relief, and sounded off. "Are you insane?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the HELL was that all about?! What's wrong with you?! Do you know what you almost did to me Nessie?! HUH?!"

She waited patiently for me to vent on her, and then I felt her little hands on my face.  
I saw her making faces at the fish under the water, and they watched her, making the fishy-lip faces back.

She giggled, removing her hands from my face. My eyes narrowed at her. I knew better than that. "Okay. Now you can tell me what you were really up to."

Her little shoulders raised and fell, and she glanced at me sideways. "Calm down. I was just swimming."

"In broad daylight?"

"Why not?" She smiled. "What's so strange about that?"

Maybe because you've never done it before. Maybe because you tell me all the time that you hate the ocean because it makes you get sand in your hair. Maybe because I've never even seen you actually swim before this day. Maybe bec- Is that a bikini? "Since... when did you know how to swim?" I was sounding like her now, with all this 'since when' crap.

Her eyes trailed up, feigning thought. "It had to have been about the same time I saw you sucking face with Malibu Barbie earlier."

"She was kissing me," I corrected.

"You guys have to keep that crap to yourselves. I have a weak stomach."

I rolled my eyes, just thankful to have her safe. "Come on. Let's go back in the house. Look at how white you are! You'll be barbecued here soon. Get in the house."

We started back for the shore, but it wasn't before long I noticed I was swimming by myself. I looked back, and she was treading water several feet behind, looking at me. I blinked. "Aren't you coming?"

"I want to swim."

Yeah, okay. "Nessie.."

"... To Forks!"

Good grief. So this is what that was all about. I grabbed the flailing little girl and darted back to the beach. "What did I tell you earlier?"

"I am older! See!" She gestured to the little bumps on her chest. "I'm almost fourteen by now."

I couldn't deny it. She was getting older everyday, and with the puberty kicking in, it would only be going faster. I swallowed. "Forks isn't going anywhere. We'll go when you're fully grown. It won't be very much longer. No big deal."

I walked up the beach and out of the water, shaking the water off of my limbs. She followed me. "Well... if it's not a big deal, why would it be a big deal to take me now? We don't even have to be there for that long. Just go, take a look around, and leave."

"Nessie, not now."

"Tomorrow, then!"

I did my best to ignore her, but she was a hard one to ignore. Gloria was gone when I reached the house. I guess she figured any goodbye she'd get by the time I'd come back would be a sanduy wet one, and she'd decided to pass.

Nessie was relentless. "Your father will be missing you"  
But I could be, too. "So? I'm an adult."

"And Grandfather Charlie will be missing me." She pouted at me. "And what if I miss home?"

I sighed. "Nessie, please-" She wasn't going to let me get another word in.

"And Charlie and Billy are human. They won't be around forever! Don't you think they deserve a real explanation about what happened, and don't you think I deserve to see them before I lose them, too?!" She crossed her arms, but then let them drop to her sides, begging. "Please, Jake? What's the absolute worst that could happen? We wouldn't be there long enough for anyone to track us! Just show up, say a few words, and leave. I'll never ask you for anything else again, never ever ever!"

I was kneeling down to her now, my eyes on the floor. "Yeah, right."

"Please, Jake."

"Ugh."

"Please!"

"Ne-"

Her arms came gently around my neck, and she was running her fingers though my hair. It felt amazing. "I love you."

I crumbled right underneath her. This little girl owned me, and she knew it. "... You better never ask me for anything ever ever again."

She squealed with victory, her arms tightening around my neck, and my airway. My god, she was strong. I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"I love you I love you I love you!"

"Heh. Yeah. You'd better." I sprawled out on the sofa, exasperated.

"Forks?"

I looked at her, and couldn't help returning her smile. "Forks."

**--**

******Reviiiew! Reviews are love!**


	4. Why Not Me?

**I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah... The characters aren't mine. Except for Gloria.**

**And speaking of Gloria. **

**Answering your question, puppetxlove, The Children of the Moon were being hunted by the Volturi to near extinction in Asia and Europe. Caius is deathly afraid of them, so he wanted to make sure none of them would ever be near him. So the very best explanation I can give there is Gloria's not putting them in danger only because Brazil isn't anywhere near that continent, Caius, the scared one, prooobably won't go around picking fights with every single werewolf in the world. And the Volturi just simply don't have that kind of time. Jake couldn't get a human housekeeper, because they'd be asking questions about Renesmee's rapid aging. Gloria doesn't even understand herself as a supernatural creature, so she's pretty accepting to weird things she sees going on with the little girl.  
**

**That's a lame explanation, but that's all I got. XD**

**Alright! Chapter Four! I almost crumpled this one up and scrapped it, but I let a few people vote on it, and more of them voted to post it. I'm really looking for critique in this chapter, because I'm just a bit iffy with it. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**And now. I shut up. Happy reading.**

--

JPOV

Nessie pranced around the house for the rest of the evening, packing her things and mine, and talking in her adorable sing-songy voices. While I was happy to see her so excited, I really wanted her to calm down a little. I don't know what she thought this would be. A nice pretty vacation or something? Whatever was waiting for us in Forks was neither nice nor pretty, I knew this much for sure. There were a lot of other unanswered questions aside from the Cullens' fall, and I thought the happy-go-lucky attitude was a tad inappropriate.

I had to think about what we were going to tell Charlie. The truth seemed harsh. My dad would beg us to stay. I let out a sigh. And Sue... How could I tell her that her kids' deaths were mine and Renesmee's fault? How can I expect her to ever be civil to us, even though it's what had to be done? I'd abandoned her kids to die to save the daughter of the wolves' long-time enemies. Thinking about it made my stomach turn, but I had to do it. I had to save her. At least Nessie was happy. For now. I can hear her happy little hums and right now everything is alright.

Later that evening, I heard her feet flutter down the stairs and she skipped over and spun around in front of me. She was wearing an orange sundress that did wonders against her complexion, and her hair was up in a curly bun, a few stray curls hanging down in the back. Her estatic smile beamed. It brightened my mind instantly, and all my worries seemed to be so unimportant. As long as my Nessie was happy, of course everything was okay.

"What do you think, Mr. Wolfe?" She posed for me, turning her body to the side and touching her shoulder up to her chin.

"Very impressive, Ms. Wolfe." I took her hand and twirled her, and she let herself out gracefully away, and then twirled back to me again. Her hands rested on my shoulders -- I was still over a foot taller than her, even though she'd been pretty tall... even for a young lady.

She let out a happy sigh. "Get dressed. I want to take you out."

My brows furrowed. "Shouldn't you be getting sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow, and nothing happens before you're completely packed and ready. I don't want to hear tomorrow 'Jacooob, go back! I forgot my favorite shoes! Can't we go back? Please please pretty please?!'" The impression of her voice sounded strange in mine.

She smiled nonetheless. "Done! Everything's done. I packed for you, too. We can just relax and have fun until we're ready to go!"

She sounded like it was the easiest thing in the whole world, but how could I ever refuse a beautiful smile such as that one? Not to mention...That same pretty smile also bites pretty damn hard. "Fun, huh?"

"Yep! Come on, Jake. It'll be nice." Her smile became wider.

"But where would we go?"

"You can start by taking me to dinner."

"Dinner?" I looked at her with disbelief.

"Yeees. Isn't that what people do when they go on dates?" Her look turned into an innocent grin, but her eyes gave her away. Her eyes had no innocence in them at all. I swallowed, trying not to notice. It was hard for me to remember that she was beyond the years even her body projected, so it was a shock awakening when she let me see this side of herself, instead of the cute charade she normally put on when she wanted to be treated like a little princess.

"I'd need to go change." Went to leave, but she grabbed my arm and tugged.

"No, I like that shirt. It's a wonderful color on you."

"My hair-"

"Is fine. Leave it down." Her smile sparkled.

Our eyes connected for a brief moment, and she nodded. I brought my hand up to my chest and stuck my arm out at her, and she grabbed a hold of it. She showed me a picture in her mind of Emmett doing that very same thing to Rosalie once, and I could tell from the thought that she had admired the gesture. Very gentlemanly, if I did say so myself. I led her out the door. I stopped us at the doorstep and leaned over to whisper to her. "You really think my hair looks okay?" She just scoffed.

The restaraunt wasn't much, just a local little 'bar and grill' joint. I was just surprised she wasn't giving me hell about eating human food. Normally, I'd all but have to shove it down her throat. She ordered some kind of serloin, and ate really slow, one small little graceful bite at a time. I did my best to not make a complete pig out of myself, but I still finished in half the time it took her, and it was like I hadn't eaten anything at all. My appetite drove even me crazy sometimes.

She was so beautiful. Even the simplest of her little movements would facinate me. The way she wouldn't touch her elbows to the table... too damn cute.

She set her fork down and wiped her already clean hands off with her napkin. Even that was cute. "This is nice. Why is it... we don't do things like this more often?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with my little Nessie?"

She giggled at me, that cute little smile came again. "I guess I'm just so excited about Forks."

I winced at that. So she did think this was a happy vacation. "Nessie... I don't want you getting your hopes up. I don't know how great of a condition everything is in, and I really want you to be mentally prepared for the worst. I want to make sure you're ready for anything we do -- or don't -- find there."

Her face fell a little, and my heart lept nto my throat. How could I say something to make that wonderful smile go away? She looked at me with big brown eyes. "You think... Forks is even still standing?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know what to expect at all. That's why I just... don't want you to be surprised when things arn't the way you're hoping they are, okay?"

"I know.." Her eyes trail off.

"I still don't think this is a wonderful idea."

She ignored me, but at least her smile came back. "Let's go for a walk. On the beach. The stars will be pretty."

The stars were pretty. We could see thousands of them, and the sand was perfect. It was a wonderful night and we had our part of the beach to ourselves. There were less tourists in August than any other time of the year. Students were returning to school, jobs were picking back up, and the elderly migrated back up north to spend the remains of the year with their families. It was my favorite time of the year; I was always ready for everything to quiet down and become peaceful again.

My eyes were locked onto my Nessie, but my mind wandered. Edward and Bella would never have approved of me bringing her back to Forks, but so far, no strike of lightening came down from the clouds to smite me yet for approving. Maybe it wasn't so much that she wasn't ready, but that _I_ wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to take down the names of everyone we'd lost that day. I wasn't ready to learn that they were really gone, and never coming back. I wasn't ready to face Sue Clearwater's face after she'd just gone though losing everyone she had, and Charlie... When he really knew that he'd never get to see Bella again.

I watched Nessie go up really close to the ocean and wait for a wave, then run away from it before it had the chance to touch her toes. It was times like these I wanted to always hold onto, and remember them when she got older and no longer wanted to hang around me anymore. I settled myself on the sand, and it wasn't long before Nessie was right there, and she plopped down beside me, leaning against my side. I turned my head down to look at her. "Loch Ness Monsters are supposed to like water." She rolled her eyes, giving me a look from the side. I laughed. "Worn out yet? Ready to go inside?"

I felt her head shake, and we sat there for several minutes, staring out into the horizon. "I don't want this to end."

Neither did I. I wanted to sit and watch her squeal with laughter on that beach forever. "Got to sleep sometime. We're getting up early. I don't want to get caught up by Gloria before we have our chance to escape." I could imagine what her face looked like. Nose probably crinkled at the mentioning of the woman. "You know she'll ask questions, and we'll never get out of here."

I heard Ness sigh. "Jake. What's wrong with me?"

At first, I was confused by the question. "Nothing's wrong with you, Nessie. You're perfect."

Her irritation was almost tangible in the air... almost something that could have choked me trying to breathe it in. "Then why do you have Gloria?" She eyed me, and stood up so she could stare me down. "Jake... what's wrong with _me_?"

My mind spun, and the colors around me swirled into a blur. Could this really be happening? "Nessie... I thought you knew better than anyone... My heart is, was, and always will be with you."

She eyed me carefully. "But Gloria..."

"Is an adult," I stated matter-of-factly. "Physically and mentally." I realized too late that any other explanation I could have given would have been more acceptable than that one. The little girl's arms crossed.

"Age," she breathed, and it was barely a whisper. I felt it more than I could hear it, her voice ice on my skin.

I grabbed her hand, and took it against my lips. "Nessie, you know you mean so much more to me. Hell, the only reason I have her is because of you."

Nessie took her hand back. Her eyes narrowed at me. "That doesn't make any sense."

I heaved a sigh. There was no way to explain something like this. "You know I love you."

She was starting to get wound up. "Just not in that way, right?!"

I winced at her raised voice. "In every way, Ness! You're just not old enough for some of the ways, yet."

She took in a breath, and from the looks of it, she was trying to calm herself. Counting backwards in her head. It seemed to be working. I started picking myself off of the sandy ground, but a force much stronger than wind hit me, and my back was pressed against the ground. For a second I couldn't breathe, like my lungs collapsed. I felt a small pair of lips on my cheek as my eyes snapped open, and I sat up as fast as I was able. The door had closed behind the girl... no, _woman_ that had just entered it.

--

**What do you think? Tell me!**


	5. Happy Vacation?

**I still don't own Twilight.**

**Wooo! Chapter Five! Thank you reviewers, you guys rock. Keep on telling me what you think.**

NPOV

Though I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, I wasn't tired in the least. Although... laying down and pretending to be asleep for the next twelve or so hours so Jacob didn't have any urges to question me about earlier's incident seemed like a better and better idea by the second. I needed to try to fall asleep. I wanted to get rid of this feeling. This feeling... I've never been so small. And it didn't help at all that the person I was trying to stand next to towered over me and into the clouds, while I stayed stuck on the ground. But it didn't matter. Not now. Going home was the important thing, and everything else will be put on hold.

Will Charlie remember me? Will he totally freak out? Will Billy forgive Jake for the sudden re-disappearance? Will my mother be waiting for me, right where I'd left her?

I clutched the gold piece I wore around my neck and held my gold heart to my beating one as I remembered her voice when she would soothe me to sleep. 'I love you, my Renesmee', she'd tell me. _More than my own life._

I heard the bedroom door click softly behind me, causing me to freeze. I kept my eyes open, letting Jacob decide for himself if he wanted to believe I was actually asleep or not. I tried to bring myself back to the interrupted thought of my beloved mother, but I found myself instead listening for Jacob's movements. I couldn't hear much. Just the ruffle as he doffed his shirt and the light noise of it landing on the floor. I opened my mouth to protest, but then my lips clamped together. I was supposed to be asleep.

I felt the pull of the bed when his large body sank into the mattress, and I closed my eyes. I felt him shift under the covers, fumbling around to get himself situated in the huge bed. There were a couple seconds of silence, and his sent flooded the air. It made my eyelids heavy and my mind light with ease. Even when I was supposed to be irritated with him, I couldn't deny that I needed him like air. It was so dangerous to need someone as much as I needed that man. People who are needed are so often the first to be taken away.

I had only a second to feel the close heat before the huge arms wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel Jacob at my back. I was so tiny against him. I put my hands on his arms, hugging them to me. He wasn't going to ask me any awkward questions about earlier. My mind spun with relief... and with something else. I felt Jacob's lips at the nape of my neck, and my heart sped up. I had to fight to control my breathing, and one of my little hands went off of his arm and clutched onto the bedspread, as if it were the only thing real in the room, and I had to hold on tight to keep from losing myself. He had his cheek pressed to mine, and me moved his head so that our cheeks would rub together. It took me a moment to realize what he was really doing. Jacob was nuzzling me. The way wolves had shown their deepest affections.

When I could hold onto myself no longer, I sunk even deeper into the embrace, the black spirals finally consuming me, and I drifted off into a deep slumber in the arms of my... _my_ Jacob.

--

I woke up the next morning before the sun came up. The bed beside me was empty; the covers folded over top themselves. I frowned. Before I could miss him for too long, he came though the door, already dressed. He smiled when she saw me. "Oh good, you're awake. Everything's ready, kiddo. Let's get out of here."

I nodded once, then yawned. I was more awake after I remembered what he was talking about, and all I needed to do was slip my shoes on. I didn't bother getting dressed into something other than one of Jacob's long shirts that I often used for sleeping in, because I'd more than likely fall asleep during the drive anyway. Jake said that to drive, if it were possible though the road-less mountains of Brazil, would take six days if we didn't stop to eat or sleep, and always kept at least twenty miles over the speed limits. If we were running, it would only take us two and a half days. It would take us a full day just to get past the US border, where they'd check both of our passports and the car to ensure we weren't smuggling anything. Which reminded me. I grabbed my back bag off the nightstand and dug through it. I pulled out my passport and examined it. The little girl in the picture was young; five when she had this taken. Five years later... I think I could pass as a ten year old. I pulled out Jake's passport, and he hadn't changed. We were Americans, after all... they shouldn't give us too much trouble. I threw the little black bag over my shoulder and followed Jake down the stairs.

I did a house check; Jake would be the one to forget something (like the passports when he said everything was ready!). He had an index card he'd scribbled on and wedged between a candle and a picture. A note for the housekeeper. I didn't read it, I skipped over it to check out the rest of the house. Making sure Jake didn't leave the oven on accidentally was far more important.

Everything was perfect, and we were ready. My eyes darted to the note again, noticing only one targeted detail: The signature. Jacob. Just Jacob, no_ love Jacob_ or _yours truly_. I felt a little better.

We were going to the airport to buy a red-eye ticket out of here, hopefully with only a couple layovers. It took three layovers for us to get to Rio the first time, and each were over three hours long... but that was okay, because neither of us knew what we were going to do when we finally got here.

We were fortunate enough to not have to wait very long for the first flight out of Rio. We had three layovers, same as last time, and we weren't given a whole lot of hell about our passports. Salt Lake City was our final layover. I was already beginning to feel like we were close to home again.

"What are you going to do once we finally get to Forks?" Asked Jake, who had been silent nearly this whole time. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was... probably more.

My shoulders lifted, and then fell. I was staring out at the planes, taking off and landing on the runways. "I want to see the house."

"First?" His head tilted.

I nodded before actually turning to look at him. He was looking out the window, too. It must have been weird for him to be so close to home and still have to take a plane. I knew for a fact that Jacob on his four legs alone could have beaten the plane to Forks. Maybe not by much, but minus the boarding and the baggage claiming crap, a reasonable amount of time would have been saved.

He was silent through the remainder of our plane trips. When our third flight had landed in Port Angeles, Jacob had started to pep up a bit. I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit, or if he really had been happy to be home. My benefit, probably.

We had to rent a car. It was a 2012 Honda Prelude. Not my choice, and certainly not his, but... it was the lesser of the evils that the company had available. I did like the color. The windows were tinted beyond being able to view the inside from the outside, and the paint was white-silver, almost platinum. It made the car look sleek, kinda like every twenty-nine-year-old yuppie-wannabe's dream car. It was an hour drive to Forks. And of course... it rained the whole way.

Though the sky was gloomy, Jacob wasn't. He was singing, and believe me, his voice carrying a tune...well. He was lucky I loved him. After a while though, I wasn't so sure.

"Do you mind?" I hissed, earning only a grin that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Not at all! Come on, Nessie. Sing with me. Raaain, raaain.." I rolled my eyes, still unable to keep from smiling, though I sure as hell tried. The map that had been folded neatly in my lap was then rolled up in my tiny hands, and I smacked Jacob across the shoulder with it.

"No! Bad Jake!"

"Oh, that's a good idea. Mess with the person driving the car!" He grabbed a hold of the map I'd been wielding and tossed it out the window. "See that? Now if we get lost out here in all this green shit, it's all your fault."

"Yeah. My fault. It's MY fault you don't know the way around your own goddamn state. Okay." I crossed my arms, and failed again at trying not to smile. "I can't believe we're really almost there."

"Yep. Hope you brought ponchos." He chuckled.

"Poncho-less. Great. Nothing smells worse than wet dog."

"Oh, har har."

I recognized the street we'd turned onto this time. This was the one. My chest tightened. Jacob looked at me, and then back to the road. One hand came off the steering wheel and came to rest on my knee. He squeezed lightly.

"Um, you're getting close. Might want to slow down... the driveway is a little hard to see." Jacob scoffed at me. I knew he knew where he was going, but...people often drove right past the drive way. It really was hard to see, even in broad daylight. It's a breaking in the trees probably no bigger than a large car.

As we passed the last curve in the highway, I'd learned that I was dead wrong. This driveway was anything but hard to see. There was stripes of yellow interrupting the green of the trees. I swallowed, and Jacob reduced his speed. The expression on his face must have mirrored my own. We approached seconds later. Yellow tape barred the entrance to the driveway, but that wasn't all. The bright stripes had been webbing the entire yard, wrapped around every tree. There wasn't anyone there. It couldn't have been more obvious if the fact itself had come up and slapped me in the face.

Jake pulled over onto the grass on the side of the road. I turned my head to look forward. I didn't think my legs would work if I tried to use them. Jake opened my passenger door in no time, and offered me a hand. I just looked at him. I couldn't remember how to use my hands, or even move. I watched his eyes grow concerned. "Ness?"

_I'm fine_, I tried to say, but it came out as just a squeak. He lifted me out of the car, and I was dangling in his arms for a moment. "Ness? Ness... Are you sure this is-"

"I'm fine, Jake. I can walk. Really." I gave him the best smile I could right then. It must have really looked creepy, because he cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, but set me down. He grabbed my hand, and I let him. I clutched onto it, even. "I'm ready."

We were close enough now that the black words on the tape screamed out at us. _POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS._ "Charlie," we both whispered simultaneously. We'd ducked under the tape and started up the driveway at my pace, slow and almost immobile at times. Then... Then the house had came into view. The tape had been around the pillars of the house, blocking the door. The windows were boarded. The siding looked like it had been through hurricanes. The yard was a mess.

I really wasn't ready. I knew that there was a possibility that they wouldn't be here, but I didn't know it would hit me this hard. I turned around and buried my face in Jacob's chest and concentrated on by breathing. My stomach wrenched inside of me. Jacob just pet my hair and whispered, never once telling me he told me so. He wasn't like that. Before I knew it, I was on all fours, spilling my breakfast on the edge of the lawn. The voice behind me came from the same person who held my hair. I sat back up. "I'm sorry."

Jake's eyes were veiled with wetness. "No, I'm the sorry one. I never should have-"

"I'm okay." I snapped, standing up on my own shaky knees. This is what I came here for. I couldn't chicken out now. "Jacob, please... take me inside."

--

**Review! You know you want to. Tell me how I'm doing.**


	6. Home Again, Home Again

**Okay, so I've started this chapter about a million times. Seriously, there's different little segments and versions of it floating all around my hard-drive. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I have excuses, but I'd rather you just read the story instead of read about how lazy I am. **

**I still don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I am borrowing them for entertainment only, and I am not making any money off of this story. **

**Yes, Nessie still looks about fourteen, and yes, they're in Forks now for the first time since they left five or so years ago. Read and Review! Reviews help me decide to keep this story going. Come on. Show some love.**

Chapter Six

JPOV

What the hell had I been thinking? It was stupid to bring her here. Now it was too late. Before, she could at  
least hope that one day the Cullens would come find her and there'd be a happy little reunion just like in the  
fairy tales that never fooled her, and she would've been able to have something to hold onto. I always  
thought having your heart broken was a collision. An explosion that happened in one big bang, and then it  
was done. I thought nothing could break what had already been broken. But no. Renesmee's eyes had  
shown me that her heart was breaking with each sluggish step toward that house she took, and no amount  
of begging on my half would stop her masochism at this point. Why had I brought her here? Stupid. Stupid,  
stupid. Yeah, I am an idiot. This time my stupidity wasn't just hurting me.

I wanted to scoop her up and hold her to my chest. I wanted to shield her eyes away from the eerie house. I  
wanted to run her away and then tell her how sorry I was that I'd done this. But she kept moving. As long as  
she kept moving...

I was walking by myself for three steps before I had realized it. I pivoted around and found Nessie staring at  
the river that went around the back of the house. Her lips pressed to a thin line. "My house... is over there."  
"Yes," I squeaked my confirm, and knelt down, grabbing one of her hands and holding it in my own. "Would  
you like me to-"

She was shaking her head before I could answer, her auburn curls moving back and forth over her  
shoulders. "There's probably nothing left." She walked past me, her pace no longer sluggish at all. She was  
speed-walking, and I watched her go around the side of the house, but I followed when she'd left my sight.

I'd caught up to her in no time at all. Her lips were pursed, and she was focused. I turned around to see, and my jaw dropped. The entire glass wall was gone. All the glass panels that had made up the back side of the house... missing. It made the structure look like some sort of huge play doll house. The little girl's brows furrowed, and she motioned to  
the floor. It was spotless. Not a sign of broken glass anywhere. Her curiosity must have taken over then, but  
mine had still been overruled by the urge to get the fuck out of here. Nessie walked in, looking around at  
everything. I'd followed steps behind, the soles of my feet suddenly weighing hundreds of pounds.

I expected that squatters had taken what was left of the old mansion, but all the furniture was still there,  
moved to the sides, and covered in huge white sheets and cobwebs. I cringed. As if the place needed more  
help being creepy. The furniture being pushed aside left a huge space in the middle. When Nessie looked  
my direction, I'd pointed to the space. She let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to me, taking my  
hand.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, friends, and thank you, again, ever so much for supporting us in our  
time of need. I couldn't even begin to express my gratitude." Carlisle's voice rang over hundreds of vampires  
gathered in the clearing of the room, all different kinds of responses emerging. Some of them were happy,  
and some huffed and dismissed the comment.

Nessie released me, not letting me see anything else. I couldn't imagine what I would have seen if she  
showed me. A shower of memories that she shouldn't even have. So young...

Renesmee was kneeling by the couch that was covered in white sheet. She was facing it, she had her hand  
on the armrest. Her hand came down, caressing the fabric before grabbing the hem. She lifted it carefully  
and exposed the white couch, moving more of the sheet up so that the entire seat was exposed. Her hand  
ran over a spot slightly darker than the rest. I had to swallow the lump in my throat. Renesmee's eyes were  
focused. "It's okay little one," she whispered lightly, but it was almost a whisper. I knew that mimic. She was  
lost in her memories. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, little sweet angel." Nessie fell to a complete sit,  
her legs unfolding from under her. They looked useless right now. I went to her, unconsciously putting my  
hand on her face. Everything went dark.

_"You know.. he reminds me of you," the hoarse version of a beautiful voice said._

_"Do not compare that life-sucker to me." Another voice said, huskier and a lot deeper than the voices in the  
background._

My hand snapped back like I'd just touched fire. My heart sank. How... "Renesmee..."

Her deep eyes looked up to me, but she offered me a smile. Apologetic. My chest threatened to cave in on  
top of my lungs. Her little smile... Her beautiful sorrowed face. Those lovely bouncing curls... my hand went  
into them, and I held one.. wrapping it around one of my fingers. I rested the back of my fingers against her  
cheek, hoping now she'd let me see. "Come on, pretty girl. Show me something happy."

She frowned, and then smiled evily. My vision was hers again.

_"Please, Edward. Please! For me?"_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"Please!"_

_"Not a chance, Alice."_

_"I have to see if it will lay right! Stop being such a goon. Try on the dress for me, Edward!"_

_Renesmee's hands clapped in approval._

_Edward groaned. "Not you, too."_

_There was a long pause, and Alice's impatient puppy eyes still pleaded as the toddler on the ground waited,  
knowing she'd eventually get her way with this one. It wasn't very often she was denied something she  
wanted._

_Edward's eyes narrowed at the little woman. "The things I do for you." And then the ember orbs darted back  
to his little audience. "I better not catch you smiling."_

_Both of the little girl's tiny hands clamped over her mouth and she shook her head, then applauded her  
show. Edward stayed perfectly still like stone up until Alice finished and stood back to judge. "Hmmm... I_

_don't know. It still doesn't hang right in the back. Whatcha' think, Ness?"_

_"Daddy's very pretty." Renesmee pealed._

_Edward twirled in the dress to face her, and stuck his tongue out at the child. Alice's jaw dropped and she  
was staring at Edward in unmistakable shock. Edward regained his composure and placed his hands on  
his hips. "Get me out of this thing before I destroy it."_

Nessie's big-girl voice giggled as her hands fell away from my face.

My thoughts had trailed idly out of my mouth, and I was musing to myself. "It's time to cut your hair  
again...look how long it is..." Nessie was ignoring my verbal diarrhea, still caught up in her moment, as I was  
caught in mine... Not that the image of Edward in a dress wasn't interesting enough. My little Nessie  
though... Her hair, and God those eyes. I remembered all too well the first time I'd seen those eyes. They'd  
decided immediately that I would forever belong to them. They'd claimed me as their own, and saved me  
from myself. I didn't save Renesmee. It was the other way around. She'd saved me. Without her... my mind  
went blank. I couldn't even think about my life without her. I couldn't even imagine how it would be like to  
never see those beautiful eyes and those wildly growing auburn locks. She's my love, my life, and everything  
in the whole world. And she thought that _she_ needed _me_.

"I wonder...everything is still here..." Her voice was very soft. If it wasn't her voice, it wouldn't even have  
interrupted my thoughts. But it was the heavenly voice that I lived for, and I could never keep it out if I tried.  
I raised and lifted one shoulder nervously, a half-shrug. Some noise then captured my attention, the only  
thing that could take my attention away from her... was something that could harm her. Nessie heard it too,  
and she looked at me for an answer. I crept toward the used-to-be back wall. I recognized the voice that grew  
louder with the footsteps.

"Police! Anyone in here!?" And then softer. "There's a silver Honda in front of the property... a possibility of trespassers." Beeping noises, and then a muffled one. "I'm checking it out. I'll let you know if I need backup.

Probably just a couple teenagers... No one has any respect anymore." A bright light shown on the back of thetrees. "POLICE. SHOW YOURSELVES." The light moved back and forth through the trees, and I rushed backinto the living room to Nessie.

Respect? As in... respect for the dead? Well... the dead part was already a given, but...

I swallowed the uneasy thought. "It's Charlie, wait here and let me go f-"

"Charlie!" She ran to the back.

"Nessie!" I hissed though my teeth and went after her. When I rounded the corner, they'd been staring ateach other, one set of eyes shocked and timid, and the other set warm and rejoiceful. I was nervous. A majority of Nessie's life had been spent away from humans, and I wasn't sure if I trusted her not to kill Charlie accidentally. I tried to swallow my heart, which was suddenly thudding hard in my throat. "Charlie..."

"Wh...o..." His breath released, and his chest swelled again. "It... Oh, my god..."

"Grandpa..." The corners of Ness's mouth reached way up into a smile. I couldn't help but be breathtaken by it. I looked back to Charlie, who looked... a little sick. "Grandpa, I've come home."

Charlie's eyes were watered over, and to my surprise, he ran right to Nessie and threw his arms over her shoulders, clutching her tight. He intook an audible inhale, and... was he shaking?

"It's really you... I can't believe... Oh my god..." He was crying all right. I didn't know Charlie cried. He'd always struck me as a no-mushy-stuff kinda guy. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but of course... I understood. It just didn't make me feel any less creeped out. He pulled away from her, and she gave him her wonderful smile. He sniffled. "This is incredible. Wait until... oh my God, Sue will be so happy! And Billy! Oh wow, this is amazing." His eyes darted to me. "And Seth... He's missed you, Jake." My heart skipped a beat, and dropped from my throat and onto the floor.

"S...Seth is..." ALIVE?! Seth is alive?!

Charlie smiled. "He's at the house with his mom. We were just going to sit down and have dinner together! You should join us. You must join us! I insist on it!" I'd never seen the old man this excited over anything un-sports related since the last time he'd mistaken one of Edward and Bella's brawls he was eavesdropping on for a fight that could have jepordized their relationship. That made me smile. Charlie had nodded at my smile, taking it as a yes. "Come on! I'll invite Billy! We'll make a party out of it! We'll have the whole family together again!"

"Not the whole family," Nessie whispered, looking back at the house.

My heart sank again, and by the looks of it, Charlie's had, too.

"You haven't heard anything either." Charlie's voice was trying to be consoling, but it failed, like many of the other emotions he'd taken a shot at. His sentimental feelings were awkward and unsettling, but he'd saved himself. "It'll be great to have you home, everyone will be so surprised."

I returned a smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Nessie's eyes trailed up to mine. She didn't want to leave.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay... We can come back. I want you to eat something anyway."

Charlie's eyebrow coked and he pointed his thumb in the direction of the end of the driveway. "So uh. That's your car, right?"

"Yeah..." There was a pause, and Charlie's expression didn't change. "It's a rental," I added, partially for my dignity, and to help with Charlie's skepticism. And, it worked. Charlie nodded, understanding.

"The house. Meet ya there?" Charlie's smile beamed and he ran a hand through Nessie's hair before he took off to his cruiser. When he was gone, Nessie's soft eyes pleaded to me.

"We're... really leaving?"

Yes, and thank God I get to get her away from this house, at least until things can soak in for her a little more. I'd bring her back, of course, but not before she knew that there were still people in Forks that loved her and missed her, and that she did have a family still, and that her everything didn't have to be so lost. There were still so many people that loved her. I wanted her to know that. Life didn't have to not go on just because the Cullens were gone. "Yeah, honey. We're really leaving. But we'll come back here. I promise. How about when you've slept well and ate something? You must be starving." But her eyes never adverted away from the house. I picked her up and her head rested on my chest, her body going limp, wobbling in my arms with every step I took.

She came back to life on the way to Charlie's, admiring the green scenery. She'd made me promise to take her to La Push to see the cliffs, and to her mother's mysterious little meadow, and a few other places that I'd been more reluctant about. I'd promised anyway, because she needed to see. It was her right, and keeping things from her never resulted in good. I'd find myself hunting for her in the middle of the night after she'd surely sneak out, and the heart attack that I'd have would still be all my fault. It's best to think ahead, and save myself a whole lot of grief.

She was smiling when we'd pulled up to the house. Thank God.

I held the passenger door open for her. She liked when I did that. She said it was gentlemanly. Yeah, my ass. But if the little things could make her happy, then it was no trouble at all.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, leading her up the drive.

"Jacob Black! Maaaan, I never thought I'd see you around here! Where ya been?!" I turned around to see Mike Newton, with a wide grin, one little girl on his shoulders and a smaller one in a stroller he was pushing. "Wooow, you haven't changed a bit since last time I'd saw you. What are you doing _here_?"

"We've just come by to see Charlie, is all." I shrugged, trying to sound casual. I was lucky he was dense enough to not suspect anything.

"Ooooh." His eyes went to Renesmee, and then back to me, all the obvious questions in his eyes.

"Err, uh. This is Edward's niece, Nessie."

Renesmee lifted a hand in a lazy wave. Mike examined her.

"She looks so much like him! And those eyes...Man, If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was-"

"She does take after her Uncle... Uhh... so. Two little girls, eh?"

Again, I was lucky. "What? Oh! Yeah. Jessica and I..." His cheeks turned red, and he smiled. "This is Cindy, and the little one is Maye."

"Cindy and Maye..." Nessie went to the stroller, cooing at the baby inside. I looked back to Mike Newton.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to see you two are happy..."

"Yes, could never be happier." He bounced the little girl and sighed. "So, Bella and Edward?"

I clenched by teeth. "Yeees. You were at the wedding, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. Beautiful wedding, beautiful bride." He sighed again. He smiled at me, and then leaned in really close to me, then took a quick look to the girl still cooing over his baby, and then back at me. "I want you to know... I was rooting for you."

Renesmee's eyes shot straight to me, piercing through me with icy fire. I didn't have to look over at her to know she had heard. Of course she heard.

"Well, I gotta' go man, take care!" And Mike Newton was gone. Lucky ass.

And we were alone again. I took a fake opportunity and headed for the door.

"Jacob." I stopped in my tracks. Nessie's arms crossed. "What did he mean, 'I was rooting for you'"?

I could feel myself begining to sweat. I swallowed hard. "It's a saying. You know, like 'what's up' or 'peace out'. It's a guy thing."

She seemed to ponder this for a second, but then her gaze turned lethal. "Lie to me again, and you'll be missing a trachea. What the fuck arn't you telling me?!"

I winced, cringing at the venom in her voice. "Calm down, Nessie."

"I will not calm down!"

"Shhh! At least lower your voice!"

"Jacob..." Her voice was lower, but it was also a warning. I sighed.

"This is kinda a long story."

"You. Have. Time." She hissed.

"Alright, alright..." Get this over with. "There was a time... when I was younger... that Bella and I became very close. We spent so much time together and did everything with one another. She was going through a rough time, your dad had left her... something about it being best for her or whatever, not that I completely disagreed... and I sorta... had a thing for her."

Nessie cocked an eyebrow, her arms still crossed. She looked so... adult. "You had a 'thing' for her?" She spat the words back at me.

"Yes, yes... a very little infatuation. A crush. For a short time. That's it."

She was grinding her teeth. I could hear it, and the sound made me shudder. "You were in _love_ with her!"

"I uh...A little bit, yeah..." My voice was a squeak compared to her roar.

"How COULD you!? My mother?!" She was yelling again.

"Hey, it wasn't like I knew you were even going to exist Nessie-" She took off down the street, speed-walking away from me. I caught her hand just before she went into the woods. "Nessie, listen to me!" I yanked her arm hard enough that it twisted her around to face me, and I could see the tears for a brief moment, until she turned away to hide them. "I didn't know, Nessie! If I'd have known then what I know right now, I'd have been more devastated than Bella was that your father had left. I'd have gone to hunt him down myself! But I didn't know that, Nessie, and I did love your mom. I loved your mom because she is you, she's part of you! You and I were meant to be together, just like Bella and Edward. It was... destiny!" And there is no other word for it.

She sniffled back tears and turned to me, and I could see she was having a hard time maintaining her confident anger. She snarled at me. "If you loved my mother because she was part of me, then you reeeeally must have had it bad for my father. I'm the spitting image of him!"

"Edward really isn't my type."

"Shut. Up."

"Okay." It was a squeak again. Damnit.

She took a breath and held it. She must have been counting. She opened her eyes and they were softer... not really normal, but better. "I can't blame you. She is awesome."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. She understood. "Renesmee, I love you. you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get up. Let's go inside."

I nodded, and took her hand again. We walked the little ways up the driveway, where the family- our family- would be waiting for us.

--

**Reeeeview please!**


	7. Bad Cop

**I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer still does. **

**Sorry you haven't heard from me in a while! I'm really working on making sure that changes. My inspiron passed on a few weeks ago... And it's taken time to invest in a new computer, and to get used to Windows Vista (very pretty, but very annoying). **

**The description to the story changed, but I still can't really come up with a good one. I hate it when people just put "lol just read i suck at summaries" and I really wanted to be creative, and stay truthful to the story... wiiithout giving too much away.**

**We still don't know if the Cullens are alive or dead. I know there was some confusion about that, and to be honest. I know about as much as you guys do. I don't know if they're alive (figuratively, I guess) or not. n.n**

**Read! Enjoy the story, and please review, if you can. Makes me so happy.**

JPOV

The inside of Charlie's house hadn't changed much, or even at all. I would have at least replaced that grimy old sofa... or maybe it was just my imagination. It seemed like forever ago when I'd seen Bella lying there, cold and practically lifeless, whispering his name. I shuddered at the memory. I'd gotten another uncomfortable vibe when I'd looked over to peer into the kitchen. I saw Bella doing the dishes before turning around and giving me an unwelcome glare. I cringed away from that one. I wasn't ready for the overwhelming attack of Bella memories.

It was as fortunate as it was not that I didn't have much time after the door closed behind Nessie to dwell on this, because Charlie was behind Nessie, locking the door just after she entered. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight on his feet, and the cop was blocking the entire door. I tried not to let a laugh slip up. As if that would keep us out, had we really wanted to get away. The heavy front door would barely be a hindrance and Charlie...

Charlie was definitely glaring at us. What is going on?

I'd expected Sue and Billy, and Seth... It didn't look like anyone was here. What's this all about?

I was the first brace soldier to speak. Nessie just stood like stone beside me, obviously being very careful. I cleared my throat. "So, Charlie. Sue and Seth-"

"They'll be here later," he interrupted. "First, let's talk."

From his tone, it didn't sound like Charlie wanted to discuss the lovely weather we've gotten to experience here in Forks. Charlie was nervous, and this made me nervous. I hated that. I used to not get intimidated so easily. I looked to Renesmee again. The little girl that changed me.

"Alright. Talk." I manned up a bit.

"I'm ready to know."

My brows furrowed. "Know what?"

Charlie grimaced. "Everything."

The running thing was still an option. I could grab Nessie, push Charlie out of the way and bust through the door in less than seconds. I deliberated, flustered that I was letting my guilt get to me now. Charlie's daughter could be dead, and I knew why... he knew I knew why. He was ready to play "good cop, bad cop" until I spilled my guts. I wondered briefly which cop I'd end up getting. "Charlie.."

"What is Renesmee?" He was jumping ahead of me.

"Well, the Cullens are-"

"I asked about Nessie!" Charlie was shouting.

I was getting pissed off. Leaving sounded pretty damn good right about now, and I felt my jaw clench. It was a tiny hand on mine that let me breathe again. I grabbed the hand and kissed it, without looking away from Charlie. He cocked an eyebrow, but his suspicion didn't matter. I was able to think again.

"Do you want to have this conversation or not, Charlie? This is some pretty heavy shit.. stuff.. so if you don't mind, this would be so much easier if you saved your questions until I'm finished. In order to understand, you must hear the whole story, and not just bits and pieces where you want."

Charlie was doing some calming down of his own, but he let me continue.

"Like I've told you before, there's a lot more going on in the world than you could possibly know-"

Charlie growled. "Spit it out, Jacob." That left me dumbfounded. He sounded so much like Renesmee when he did that. If there was any doubt of Renesmee's resemblance in the Swan family tree, it was definitely all gone now.

I huffed, and gave him what he wanted. Hell, why not? It would save me a long story. "Edward and Bella are vampires!"

Charlie's face was blank. He wasn't registering. "Bella is a vampire?"

"Uh-hmmm."

He was definitely confused. Damn it. He should have just let me tell the damn story. I sighed. "There's no right way… but there is an easy way. Renesmee?"

The little girl looked up with bright eyes and an undivided attention. God, she was gorgeous. I nodded once to her, and her lips curled up into a glorious smile. She slipped happily over to Charlie, reaching her hands up to his face. Charlie, still thoroughly confused, allowed this, and didn't flinch when the little girl pressed her hands to his cheeks. This clearly surprised Nessie; she was used to bad reactions, but she didn't pause long before she forced her story into Charlie's mind. I waited. I knew she was showing him the story as she saw it in her head. I'd had a chance to see this version once. It was a much better visualization of what happened than the actual, though both held the same truth. It was a much prettier version. Renesmee never saw anything as being ugly, especially when it was applied to the people she loved.

This took several minutes, but I wasn't impatient. I was thankful I wasn't the one explaining, and that though Charlie's thousand questions would no doubt come soon, they would start making more sense to both him and me. Nessie couldn't tell everything, but it was a start. It would be easier after he knew, or at least I was trying to convince myself.

When Nessie's hands finally fell away, I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Here it comes. Charlie's expression was overwhelmed as it all sunk in, and Nessie skittered back by my side and took my hand. Charlie was starting to stare at us in disbelief, but his face fell again. Had she shown him too much?

"Oh.." He said, finally. It was good to know his mind wasn't going comatose on us. "So… Nessie…"

"I'm half of my mother and half of my father. I'm special," her voice peeled, and Charlie echoed the last word and nodded. I was still unsure that everything was sinking in as it should.

That fear of mine vanished as I noticed that Charlie's face was definitely paling. "Charlie? Maybe you should sit down."

"Let's all sit down," Nessie suggested.

Charlie nodded, heading pointedly to the living room. "Yes… yes, good idea."

Renesmee smiled and skipped ahead, landing gracefully on the couch. She patted the spot beside her, and I obeyed, sitting down next to her and Charlie followed, sitting on the plaid lazy boy across the room. We sat in silence for several seconds. Charlie was the first one to speak. "I knew there was a reason I didn't want to hear this." Renesmee looked away bashfully. I squeezed her hand. "This is just… unbelievable."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, my eyes locked on Renesmee's face.

Charlie spoke at a normal volume now. "Thank you for taking care of Nessie." My brows furrowed. He was thanking me? "Couldn't've been easy for ya…"

"It's no trouble at all."

Charlie's eyes fell and then came alive with some kind of suspicious spark. I followed his gaze down and saw my own hand perched on top of Nessie's knee, and I took it back immediately. I hadn't even realized 'd been touching her. It was just something that happened subconsciously. I had to touch her so I could be calm. So I could breathe. Renesmee looked to me, her hand pressing against my shoulder as I saw the replayed image of my hand falling away from her like it'd been shocked. I answered her by placing a quick kiss over her forehead, and my attention turned to Charlie again. He was still looking pretty unsettled. My lips pursed as I gave him the most innocent look I could manage. Silence again. Was he still thinking?

I couldn't take it anymore. I spoke. "So, you said Sue and Seth were out? So they'll be here soon, right?" I was anxious to see Seth with my own eyes. I had to know he was safe, and I had so many questions…

"Well… not exactly. They'll be here tomorrow. Sue called me when I got home. Said Seth came down with something, and they just couldn't make it tonight."

"Came… down with something?" My voice sounded weird to me.

"Yeah. Some kind of virus. Kid's sick as a dog."

I disregarded the bad pun, whether it was intentional or not, because I knew it wasn't possible. Seth couldn't be sick. Our kind didn't get sick for the same reason we couldn't turn into vampires. Our bloodstream moved much too fast for one, and our platelets were different from human's. Ours would devour any intrusions just like *that*. If we were ever bit by a vampire, the worst it could do would just kill us. Even if he'd given up his birthright, it would always be in his human blood forever. There was absolutely no way Seth was sick. Could he possibly be avoiding us? But this was _Seth… _"That's… really a shame. I was looking forward…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too bothered. Why hadn't he come to see us?

Charlie must have noticed my expression. "We'll see them tomorrow." And somehow I seriously doubted that, but I nodded anyway. Charlie was silent for a couple more minutes before glancing at his wristwatch. "It's late." I peered outside. It was dark already. It seemed too early. Charlie's eyes darted to Nessie, and she looked up at him, her eyes brilliant. "You tired?"

"Actually yes, a little." It was a long day for her.

"The…guest bedroom is all made up. Haven't touched it once since your mother left." Charlie choked out the word "guest". He was obviously having a difficult time accepting that the bedroom was no longer Bella's. He must have missed her. "You're more than welcome to use it while you're here."

Ness nodded. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Ch.. grandpa.. thank you." She went to the side of his chair and kissed him lightly on the cheek before gliding out of the room, leaving Charlie and I to sit in silence. It wasn't silent very much longer after we both heard the faint click of Bella's ex-door. Charlie sighed.

"Bella… is she…?" Charlie's voice was soft. He'd waited until Nessie was out of the room to inquire about her mother. What a gentleman. It's too bad that it wouldn't help any. Of course Ness would be listening to us.

"I wish I could give you an answer, Charlie. Right now, you know about as much as we do." The upset lines in his forehead appeared, suddenly making him ten years older. I felt bad that couldn't give him a real answer. He'd been in the dark about a lot of things when it came to his daughter, and I couldn't inform him because I was in the dark, as well. Seth was there, why hadn't he told Charlie eve a little bit about what was going on? How is Seth even still alive? Damn it, Seth… Where are you?

"So you came back to Forks…"

"To look for them," I confirmed.

"And they're not here…"

"Yeah, we got that far."

"Could they be anywhere else? Anywhere at all?" Charlie pressed.

His urgency made me uncomfortable, and even more so because I knew Nessie was listening. While I wanted to reassure Charlie, I didn't want Nessie to get false hopes. Good grief. "I really don't know, Charlie. I didn't know that much about the Cullens, honestly. I don't know where they'd go if they could, or if they were even strong enough to…" I swallowed. "I don't know."

Charlie seemed to think about this. "You didn't know the Cullens very well? Why is it that you got stuck looking after Renesmee?"

"I don't look at it as getting stuck. I don't think there's anyone I'd trust more than myself to look after her, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way even if I did." And it was the truth, in the good words. I was leaving out the unhealthy obsession part, and all the incriminating truths that even though she was stuck in a body that betrayed her mind, I'd be madly in love with her until the day I died. Yeah. I didn't tell him those parts.

"I'd completely understand if you needed me to take over for you. You got some youth left in you. Maybe you want to go back to school. Go see the world. Meet someone, and such. Raising a kid by yourself, son… that's hard. Everyone needs help."

I gave him a sideways look. "I don't need any help…"

He was leaning forward now, his elbows perched on his knees. I saw his cop side come out by that look he'd given me. "Jake, I think it would be in yours and Nessie's best interests to maybe consider alternative options."

I sighed. "Charlie, I have a lot of youth left in me. I have as much as I want from here on until the end of forever. I have time. These short years raising Renesmee will only go by too fast. Hell, every day I wake up, she's grown another freaking inch, it seems. I… grab her and hold her to me sometimes, and I beg her to stop growing. I beg her to slow down because I'm losing my little girl every day. She's slipping through my fingers every second, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Charlie frowned. "You'd be able to visit her anytime you want."

I met his gaze. "Because you think you could do a better job than me? I have news for you, Charlie. Renesmee _is_ a hard kid to raise. You have to watch her constantly because she's always getting into something. She requires perpetual attention because she can't stand to be alone for any length of time. She has a horrible temper, and has tendencies to throw things, bite, and hit. She gets depressed, moody, and sometimes goes through phases where she won't speak for months at a time. She doesn't listen to orders, and she wants to know everything about anything. Charlie… for 2 years, you let your daughter date a fucking vampire!"

Charlie stood up, and so did I. I towered over him. "I had no id-"

"I know! You didn't know, but that's exactly why I don't want you to have Nessie. you don't know what Renesmee is capable of, either! You're human, Charlie. Just by accident, she could take your arm off with hardly any effort at all! You can't be around her twenty-four seven, because you work and you have a girlfriend and friends you like to spend time with. That won't work, Charlie. Renesmee needs constant care. She needs _me_, Charlie. What, you think just because you have a gun, she's going to listen to you? Please." I huffed, and sat back down. I haven't been here for eight hours, and already he was threatening to take Nessie away. Charlie was still standing over me, not looking happy. I didn't care. I was the one with the custody papers.

"We could always take this to court…" Charlie's voice was hard, but the volume was controlled, unlike mine had been. If he was being quiet for Nessie, he was way too late.

"Charlie… I understand that you've lost your daughter." I winced, but kept going. "But I've lost people, too. My mother. My best friend. My former pack…I know how it feels. I know how you feel. So of course you'll know how I feel if you take the most important person in my life away from me. Please, Charlie. I need her." My earlier words were switched around, and I had to wonder if my pathetic groveling would have any effect on him when the words were formed that way. I half-expected him to be so disgusted that he'd insist that she'd be taken out of my custody, but instead… nothing. No harsh words for several minutes. Charlie must have counted to ten in that time.

He spoke after another while. "Go home, Jake. Billy will be wanting to see you."

I nodded. "Sir. Just let me say goodnight to Nessie."

"Mmnhm."

---------------

**You read this far, now review! Help me write better for you.**


End file.
